The present invention concerns a centrifugal chip separator having an improved support arrangement that facilitates adjustment, maintenance, and repair of the chip separator, and in particular that facilitates repair and maintenance of a mount supporting the centrifuge device of the centrifugal chip separator. The improved support arrangement further promotes maintenance by providing a cleaner and more open environment in and around a bottom of the separator.
Centrifuge devices for continuously removing liquid from metal chips or other such scrap material are known in prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,318; 4,186,096; and 4,936,822. The above three patents support their rotating components on a flexible mount permitting multi-axial movement, but which operate to counter the effects of vibrations and other unbalanced forces generated by the rotating components of the centrifuge device. In some instances, the flexible mount has a ball-and-socket arrangement, while others use a series of elastomeric rings compressed so as to provide a similar effect as a ball-and-socket type mount. In each construction, adjustable biasing devices are provided inside the centrifuge housing that are adjustable to change the pressure on the pivot mount to optimize the effectiveness of the biasing devices. This can be problematic because the mechanic adjusting the biasing devices must come into close contact with the high speed rotating components of the centrifuge device.
Further, maintenance on the cited devices is extremely difficult and messy because it requires that the mechanic enter or reach inside of the centrifuge housing. Housings are normally very dirty, since they are covered with oil, cutting fluids, and residue from the centrifuging process. Not only is the environment unpleasant and dangerous, it is also very confined, dark, slippery, and difficult to work within.
Therefore, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.